custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Reller
Reller is an exiled qhutonne and a former member of the Royal Qhutonnian Guard. Biography Early life After the construction of Felrickar, Reller travelled with most of the other qhutonne to found the section of Restell and construct its capital. The establishment of the first qhutonnian monarchy resulted in a great deal of political tension and led to the subsequent dissolution of the autocracy. A second monarchy was democratically elected to finally piece together the loose political structure that was put into place after the first monarchy. Reller served as a Royal Guard, tasked with protecting the king and his palace at all costs. It was during this time that Reller was given a set of armour and the lance of stasis. During his time as a Royal Guard, Reller spent many years around the palace grounds and often had to aid in the training of new members of the Guard due to his experience. Exile Over time the king became so comfortable in his position of power that members of the Guard were sent around Restell's capital to deal with any opposition, essentially acting as the de facto police force. However, opposition grew too strong for the Royal Guard and resulted in a number of injuries. During this time Reller was forced to stay at the palace as the king wanted his best guards to protect him in the case of an intruder. The arrival of an angry mob on the palace grounds had the king sent the Guard outside to deal with them. Reller and several others initially opposed the idea, but reluctantly followed their orders. The guards were met with a fierce backlash and the mob broke into the castle to apprehend the king. After the takeover, Reller and other members of the Guard were charged with crimes against the people and were subsequently banished from the city. Reller travelled west to Ayeg in search of mercenary or guard work due to his skills, but was unable to find any due to his association with the despised former Restellian king. Reller resorted to theft in order to sustain himself but was soon apprehended within the city of Gasnuu. Work for Aegis Reller was quickly released from custody and approached by members of Aegis. The qhutonne was offered guard work and the opportunity to travel Chroros Nui by protecting armed convoys. Reller accepted the offer and began work immediately, protecting a convoy that was leaving the area for Zutal. The convoy was attack by a group of bandits, though Reller successfully managed to defeat them and defeat them and the convoy safely arrived at its destination. While awaiting his next task Reller learned of the Order of Mata Nui's recent arrival on the continent and was one of the few tasked with conducting a joint investigation with the Toa's Union into the Order's actions. Soon after the Order returned to Chroros Nui, Reller assisted in settling the tensions between them and the coh'lhran. Work in progress. Personality and traits Personality Reller is often regarded as a very serious individual, taking the instructions from his superiors with no hesitance unless he feels that his own safety is concerned. Reller was loyal and a dedicated member of the Royal Guard, though after his exile Reller's demeanour became more reserved and more willing to pursue his own goals. Now a cold being with little regard for the consequences of his actions, Reller often makes use of his intimidating figure to manipulate others. Those not intimidated by him, however, are viewed as rivals. Stats Abilities and equipment Abilities Having worked as a Royal Guard for many years, Reller is very skilled in with his lance of stasis, though he is also proficient in hand to hand combat. Using these skills he was able to defend the palace and Restellian king on numerous occasions and became a trusted member of the Royal Guard. As a qhutonne, Reller is capable of casting powerful illusions on par with that of the kanohi Mahiki, has limited telepathic abilities, has good night vision, and possesses the power of slumber touch, which allows him to send targets into a deep sleep upon touching them. Due to the nature of his kanohi, Reller is very resilient to pain. Reller is a master manipulator and is known for making effective use of his intimidating appearance to influence others. Mask and tools Reller wields a lance of stasis, a weapon given to him during his time as a Royal Guard. When struck with the blade a target can be put into a temporary stasis, which may last up to several hours. Reller also wears the kanohi Iunifix, which allows Reller to share any pain that he feels with a target or multiple targets. Since Reller is a skilled user of the mask he is even capable of sharing injuries with his targets.